


Eggs Over Easy

by Anonymous



Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eggs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Pet Names, Smut, Some Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after george is overheard entertaining himself, sapnap and dream have a proposition for him...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028035
Comments: 11
Kudos: 350
Collections: Anonymous





	Eggs Over Easy

George wasn’t entirely sure how he’d found himself in this situation. It seemed like a dream, really. One of those nights where he’d eaten something strange before bed, or watched a weird Netflix show, and had very,  _ very  _ odd dreams. Except the tweets, discord messages, and discarded kinder egg in his bin confirmed that it wasn’t a dream, but  _ very  _ real. 

When he’d eventually gotten out of bed and made the treacherous journey of several paces to his desk, he sat down and turned on his computer. Whatever Dream and Sapnap wanted to say to him, well, might as well get it over with now, right? He’d seen there were a couple of messages in their  _ Dream Team  _ group chat, but hadn’t wanted to open them at his bed. He wanted to be able to respond to whatever they’d sent, and he knew he couldn’t do that if he was still half asleep. So he took in a breath, stretched out his fingers, and clicked to open the chat.

_ dream: hey george, call us when you can? _

_ sapnap: he’s not good at tone - we’re not mad. we just feel this conversation might be better verbally :) _

Oh,  _ fuck  _ that was so much worse. It was vague, and if they weren’t mad then what the  _ hell  _ were they going to be?!

_ george: i’m awake now… _

He didn’t have to wait for more than a second for both Dream and Sapnap’s discord statuses to turn green, and a moment later there was an incoming call from Sapnap. He frowned, expecting it to be in the group, but answered nonetheless. 

So when Dream and Sapnap’s faces  _ both  _ filled his screen, he was confused. His noble attempt to  _ not  _ be half asleep while dealing with all this really wasn’t paying off like he’d hoped it would.

“Georgie!” Sapnap smiled brightly, and Dream waved. It looked like they were together, and that Sapnap was perched on Dream’s lap, but that couldn’t be the case, right? He’d have known if they were meeting up, right? Surely they’d tell him…

“Hi George.” Dream said, leaving George blinking to try and figure out what he was looking at.

“Hi?” He asked unsurely, only to watch the two men on his screen exchange a glance.

“We’ve probably got some explaining to do.” Sapnap began sheepishly, before Dream piped up himself.

“We’re dating. We haven’t been for very long - a few weeks at most - we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while.” Dream said, and George nodded, forcing a smile to his face.

“Congrats.” His tone was a little less excited than he’d hoped he’d be able to make it.

“We heard you earlier.” Dream added, and Sapnap jumped in before George could even have the chance to panic at the sudden change of subject.

“If you wanted, we could try something.” 

That just left George feeling  _ more  _ confused, and the pair took his silence as a cue to go on.

“You seemed to be thinking about both of us while you were getting off.” Dream said. George felt his cheeks heating up - turning pink too, surely - at just how bluntly Dream approached the subject. “Sapnap and I have talked about it, and not just today, we’ve talked about it before. We were thinking of settling into dating more before looking for a third but if you  _ wanted  _ to join us, we don’t see why not.”

“It doesn’t have to be romantic.” Sapnap said. “There’s no pressure on that front at all, though if you wanted it to be we could all sit down and try and figure things out, but if there’s a physical attraction at the moment then we could have a little fun.”

“And we don’t mean right here, right now.” Dream added. “This is just us putting our cards on the table. We figured if we didn’t say it straight away you might feel embarrassed about what happened. You can spend as much time as you want considering this offer - you can decide today, or in three months from now - and we won’t rush you. But it’s out there now, so just, when you make your mind up, let us know.”

“Okay.” George said quietly, his gaze focused on his keyboard as he nodded slowly, deep in thought. Every way his mind had pictured the conversation going,  _ this  _ was certainly not it. “I’ll think about it.”

“Cool.” Dream smiled, Sapnap leaning his head against the older’s shoulder. “So I wanted to ask about the code--”

George relaxed, letting himself smile and slide down a little in his chair. That was a conversation topic he could handle five minutes after waking up. He’d think about everything else later, but for now, there was coding.

# # #

George was glad his mother didn’t snoop through his mail.

The box was discrete - thank God - but large and weighty, and he’d known exactly what it was as soon as he’d set eyes on it. Sapnap and Dream hadn’t told him what they were sending, only that it was a gift from them to be used on call together (if he was comfortable with it - they’d stressed  _ plenty  _ of times that if he ever wanted to change his mind, he could). He’d rushed it upstairs, locked the door behind him, and opened it up carefully. When he saw the collection of toys inside - and oh  _ boy  _ was it a collection - his eyes widened slightly.

Some things were easier to recognise than others. George knew what a dildo was when he saw it, he knew what a fleshlight was, but a set of toys intrigued him.

And then he remembered the fanfiction they’d read together, and he suddenly figured out what they’d sent him. 

His mouth began to water, his tongue poking out from between his lips to wet them with the excess saliva. 

Oh, he  _ knew  _ what he was going to do for Sapnap and Dream.

They hadn’t done much more than jack off on camera together yet, so taking the leap to  _ this  _ would feel strange at first, but he knew they’d sent it to him for a reason. If it was in the box, they wanted to see him use it. They probably weren’t assuming that to be his first pick, but as he mixed the ingredients to make the gelatin eggs (as per the instructions, and in the mini-fridge he had for his bedroom rather than the fridge his family used in the kitchen) he couldn’t help but feel giddy at the idea.

He let the eggs set overnight, before sending a message to the discord the next morning to say that the parcel had arrived and that whenever they wanted to call, they could. A date was set, and George couldn’t wait.

When the time came, it was early morning for George. 8pm for them meant 2am for him, but he knew that it meant everyone in his home would be fast asleep. It meant, as he loaded up discord, that there would be no one knocking on his door asking what the strange noises he was making were. His headphones had a microphone on them, though, so he wouldn’t have to be loud for Dream and Sapnap to hear him. They’d enjoyed his muffled whimpers before and he was certain that tonight would be no exception.

Impatient, George was already palming himself a little through his pyjama bottoms when the pair appeared on screen. Their calls like this were always scheduled, which allowed for a different atmosphere from the get-go. They were lying in bed together, Dream’s head on Sapnap’s chest, both looking at George with lidded eyes and hungry gazes, and George had turned off the main light in his room so the colourful LEDs at his side were the only thing illuminating him. Tonight, he’d decided on a gentle orange.

“Hi.” George said quietly, his thumb moving slowly across the tented fabric. 

“Heya, sweetheart.” Sapnap purred, his free hand moving to run his fingers through Dream’s hair. “Are you going to be a good boy for us today.”

“Of course.” George’s smile widened a little. “When am I not?”

“Well, we tracked the parcel, George.” Sapnap said, a sharp edge to his voice. “We know that it arrived a day before you told us. So, sweetheart, want to let us know why you waited?”

“Did you want to have fun without us?” Dream asked. “You know the rules about that, Georgie. You need our permission.”

“I--” His hand had stilled and he swallowed. “I didn’t--”

“What were you doing that night, George?” Sapnap asked. “If you tell us now, you’ll be in less trouble than if we find out.”

“I-- I didn’t know how soon you’d want to call again.” George said, flustered. “I wanted to make sure that everything was ready before.”

“Is that true?” Dream raised an eyebrow, and George nodded quickly.

“Very true!”

“Very true,  _ what?”  _ Sapnap prompted. “C’mon, you know the rules, or are we ending this already?”

George swallowed, moving his hand away from his crotch completely as he felt himself hardening more. 

_ “Sir.”  _ He finished addressing Dream. “Dream is Sir.”

“Good boy.” Dream smiled. “Sir is  _ very  _ happy with you. I know it’s hard to behave when you’re excited. I won’t punish you tonight, but that’s no excuse to stop behaving. I can change my mind at any time, you know.”

“Yes Sir.” George nodded. “I wanted to-- I had a  _ surprise,  _ Sir.” 

“Did you?” Sapnap asked. “What was it?”

“It was something you sent me.” George explained. “The eggs… After we read the story together I wanted to try it out, that’s what you heard me doing on the call… Well, you sent something a little more useful so I figured…”

“What do you think, Dream?” Sapnap turned to face his partner. “Should we let him? The eggs feel  _ very  _ good.”

“I did say I wasn’t going to punish him.” Dream replied. “Go on, George. Put on a show, listen to us. If we tell you to stop, you stop. You can’t cum until I tell you to, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” George nodded hurriedly, pushing his chair back from the desk enough that he knew he’d be entirely on camera for his two more than friends, not quite boyfriends. A chuckle from Dream was confirmation enough that they could see him - and that he’d seen the shadow of his cock hidden by fabric. A few weeks ago the thought of doing such a thing on camera with his best friends would have embarrassed him beyond belief, but now he craved it. He craved their eyes watching him, he needed to hear their voices whenever he touched himself, and he dreamed that one day he’d have something more…

But he focused on the here and now, and right now he was sliding out of his pyjama bottoms to reveal a throbbing red cock, standing slender and just above average length, with a neat bush of pubes at its base. It had come as little surprise to both Dream and Sapnap that George was neat even when it came to the condition of his most private parts, though they had been surprised that he was uncircumcised. He tried not to think about how much that meant  _ they’d  _ thought of his dick prior to their arrangement, but he supposed it was only fair after he’d gotten off, on call, fantasising about them. 

“Touch yourself for me, honey. Just a little.” Dream instructed, his words a whisper in George’s ears, and the older complied immediately. He spat on his hand, before it wrapped around his length, and he applied the lightest pressure he could as he gave one, then two, then three strokes. They were slow and methodical, and he’d done that deliberately. Dream wouldn’t let him cum anytime soon, he had no intention of getting himself to that edge quickly. 

Instead, after the few gentle tugs, he thought back to the toy that sat on his desk waiting to be used. Dream and Sapnap didn’t need to know - even if Dream  _ was  _ his Sir - that he’d already tried the toy once. Not for pleasure, not really, just so he knew how much he needed to lube himself up and how wide he needed to be able to stretch for the experience to be enjoyable. It meant that, as he reached for his bottle of lubricant, he could jump straight to two fingers instead of using one. He turned away from the camera, so that his ass was pointed directly at the two, and made sure his chair would tilt back as he leaned on it, before he moved to start and tease his puckered asshole.

“That’s a good boy.” Sapnap cooed. “So good for Sir and I.”

The fingers pressed inside him with ease, though a small gasp still left his lips at the sensation. Dream chuckled lowly. 

“Little whore.” He said. “Two fingers, straight off the bat, and not even a moan.”

“He’s our little whore though, Dream.” Sapnap said. “We’ll remind him what it’s like to moan when he visits.”

George let himself smile at their words. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, managing to focus his eyes on his screen where he could see that the two of them were now shirtless, and he pushed his hips back until he bottomed out against the knuckles of his fingers. George began to thrust slowly, wanting so much more than he could give himself already, but knowing that he needed to be properly prepared. 

“Say our names, George.” Dream instructed. “I want to hear  _ Sir  _ and  _ Sapnap  _ rolling off that sweet little tongue of yours. It’s the best use we have for it right now.”   
  


“Y-yes Sir.” George replied, closing his eyes as he moved his fingers out of his ass to focus on coating the third in lubricant. “Sapnap, Sir, I wish this were you.” 

“Oh, we do too, sweetheart.” Sapnap said, his voice a little raspy and breathless. “But you’re so beautiful to watch. We love seeing you like this.”

“We do.” Dream added. “And when you visit, I’ll watch as Sapnap destroys you. You think you know pleasure now, Sapnap will make sure you don’t walk for a week, and you’ll scream my name all the while.”

“Yes,  _ Sir,  _ I promise I’ll say your name.” George sunk down onto his three fingers, a soft moan escaping his lips, muffled ever so slightly against the headrest of his chest. “I promise, Sir, whatever you want.” 

As he began to thrust, scissoring his fingers with every move, his cock ached for attention. With his body rocking back and forth the only stimulation it received was the rubbing of his head and precum against the stiff fabric, and he wanted so much more. He just knew that if he gave it to himself, he’d be given a stern telling off from Dream and he’d have to pull back from the edge he’d tried so hard to climb towards.

Fuck it.

His free hand grabbed himself, eyes scrunching shut tightly as his hand moved faster than it should up and down his cock. This wasn’t about slow, drawn out pleasure anymore. He needed this release. He wanted it. He could feel his stomach tightening, feel the heat inside him growing, feel his breath quicken and sweat drip from his forehead.

“Stop!”

Dream’s voice shattered his thoughts. Three fingers pulled from his ass, his hand moved from his cock, he turned around to look at the camera with need in his eyes, only to be met with the smirk of Dream.

“Did you really think I’d let you cum so easily? There’s no fun in that, honey. I want you to start again,  _ one finger  _ this time. Go slowly, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” George whispered. He waited for a moment as his breathing calmed down, tried to close his eyes and count to ten and ignore the needy throbbing of his now ignored cock, before doing as he was told. 

Start with one finger, go slowly. He could do that.

So, he did, and it was so much worse than he’d expected it to be. One finger in his ass almost felt emptier than none. The stretch was something he’d become accustomed to, it elicited no particular reaction and while he knew he could easily brush the phalange against his prostate, he daren’t do so for fear he’d come before permitted.

“You can go to two now, sweetheart.” Sapnap said, and George did as he was told. With two fingers he could at least begin to scissor himself, and leaning against the back of his chair gave him an excellent angle to do just that. The stretch was much more intense, it was much more pleasurable, and he managed to let several quiet gasps leave his mouth. 

“Alright George, go to three again. But  _ don’t  _ touch yourself any more than this. That’s an order. Do you understand?” Dream asked, and George nodded.

“Yes, Sir, I promise.” He replied, shifting his position again so that his hand was beneath him, fingers pointing almost straight up on his seat, and he began to slowly fuck himself. George had absolutely no idea how he’d managed to twist his body into such a small space, but he rested his weight on his feet and used them to bounce up and down on his fingers, letting the stretch slowly start to rebuild the feeling he’d been chasing before. “Sir, do I have your permission to--”

“To cum?” Dream asked. “No, you don’t. But, if you’d like, you can show Sapnap and I how you’d use that toy. We’re  _ very  _ curious.”

George raised himself off his fingers with a sigh, clambering out of his chair and grabbing the ovipositor from his desk. It was already lubed up - because of  _ course  _ he hadn’t been able to wait - and already full of eggs of various sizes. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have them inside of him, and with Dream’s permission to at  _ least  _ begin to fuck himself properly he wasn’t going to wait a moment longer to find out.

He did, however, make his first move slow. Rather than move too quickly and be told to start over again when he got close to climaxing, George started by pressing the tip of the toy firmly against his asshole, trailing it in circles to leave himself vulnerable and on display in front of the pair. If they wanted a show before he could get off, then a show they’d get.

“I wish…” He breathed lightly. “That this was Sapnap.” He pressed the tip inside himself, the cool silicone sending a shiver down his spine. “I wish Sapnap was inside of me, Sir. I wish he would just--” And in one swift motion, George shoved the toy entirely inside him. For a moment he forgot he wasn’t home alone, and the cry he let out filled his bedroom. A hand flew to his mouth quickly, stifling any further sounds, but Sapnap and Dream were already laughing.

“Sapnap will  _ definitely  _ make you scream like that.” Dream promised. “I’ll be there to muffle the sounds so you don’t have to. Now, come on honey, fuck yourself for us. I want to watch you come undone.”

“Can I--” George began, but was immediately cut off.

“Nearly.” Dream said, his voice dripping like honey from his lips. “I’ll say when. But keep looking at the camera for us, we want to see your expression.”

George shifted position again. This time, he faced them, squatting on the ovipositor and holding it in place with one hand, the other coming up to his chest to squeeze, pinch, and play with his nipples as he rode the toy with fervour. He didn’t know what he looked like, but he assumed he pulled all sorts of faces as the toy stretched him and brushed against his prostate with each thrust - his eyes were squeezed closed, his mouth open and lips forming a perfect  _ o  _ shape. It felt so good, but he wanted more. He wanted  _ so much more.  _ As he moved up and down, hips circling just a little, he felt the cool air against his cock. It bounced with him, throbbing painfully, but he forced himself to ignore it. If he couldn’t cum just yet, then he wasn’t going to touch it, no matter how desperately it ached.

“Sir, please--” George whimpered. “I want--”

“What do you want?” Dream asked.

“You, Sir!” He said, voice shaky as he fought to keep himself from shouting. “I want  _ you,  _ I want  _ Sapnap.  _ I want Sapnap to fuck me, I-I want you to touch me, t-to kiss me, to let me--”

“You can cum now, honey.” Dream smiled. 

George didn’t need to be told twice. With permission finally granted he squeezed the base of the toy and felt the eggs inside rise through it until they popped out from the mouth of the ovipositor and into his asshole. He felt full beyond his wildest dreams, and even if he  _ hadn’t  _ already been on edge the sudden, intense pressure on his prostate was enough to make his cock explode without so much as being touched. 

In all honesty, he’d never felt an orgasm like it. Normally, when he came, it was quietly, into a hand or tissue, and disposed of easily. This time the knot in his stomach was so tight and exploded with such force that the thick ropes of cum managed to reach his desk - with most dripping down onto the carpeted floor but some landing on his mousepad and keyboard. One free, shaky hand came to grab his cock and slowly try to work himself through the rest of his orgasm, and as his body began to slowly relax he heard quiet whispers of his name - mixed with love and praise - filling his ears. He was sweaty, breathless, and tired as he began to come back down from his high and gradually return to reality. It took a few minutes for him to really be able to feel as though he was lucid enough to talk again, and even then the first thing he did was grunt  _ more or less  _ at Dream and Sapnap.

“Hey.” Dream’s voice was gentle, and George smiled to himself. “We weren’t too rough, were we?”

“No.” George said, daring to open his eyes. “It was nice. I enjoy it when you boss me around.”

“I know, just checking.” Dream assured him.

“What’re you going to do next?” Sapnap asked softly. “Did you see the shower gel in the box? I couldn’t remember if you had a bath or a shower, but you can use the gel in the bath if you have one too. And make sure you have a snack, and something to drink. We can chat for a while if you want, when you’re back, or you can just head to bed.”

“We can chat.” George smiled, still not moving from his seat. “I like talking to you guys.”

“We like talking to you too, George, but you need to go clean up a little.” Sapnap said. “If we were there, we’d do it for you, but aftercare still matters even if there’s an ocean between us. Go wash yourself up, get into some clean pyjamas, and we’ll chat from your phone in bed.”

“Mmkay.” He muttered, stretching his arms above his head and finally getting to his feet. His legs were wobbly at first, though he was almost immediately distracted from the wobble by the sensation of the ovipositor, still settled in his ass, slipping out from the added lubrication of the now melted gelatin eggs. He should’ve blushed, but was still out of it enough to just giggle as he heard a squelching sound when he moved, then the dull  _ thud  _ of gel on his carpet. Dream and Sapnap laughed, because of  _ course  _ they did, and George just stuck out his middle finger.

“I’m dealing with that later. I’ll be back soon.” He grumbled, glancing at his screen once more to see Dream and Sapnap waving to him.

“Love you, George.” They said together, and George let himself smile as he moved his mouse to the  _ end call  _ button.

“See you.” He replied. He didn’t need to say it too. Not yet, at least. Their exact arrangement still hadn’t been worked out, but he knew what he felt. So, as he pressed down on his mouse, he smiled to himself.

Everything would work out eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> who thought when i wrote the first egg fic there'd be a series? not me! i enjoy these way too much, i'm pretty sure oviposition is a kink of mine now :| see you in the twitter indirects
> 
> hope you enjoyed, comments & kudos are appreciated!
> 
> (if i've missed any tags let me know)


End file.
